MC: Waging War
by Drago3511
Summary: On a journey back to the Soul Society after their many adventures, two out of the four Multiverse Warriors end up in Hueco Mundo! With Sean and Lucas wandering into Las Noches, how will they fair with Aizen and his Espada? Some scenes inspired by Bigby the Big Bad Wolf's Bleach Ultimate Alien. MomoxSeanxHarribel, LucasxSung-Sun, DoranxNemu, Soi-FonxEliasxYoruichi


"Hey people, we're back with another Bleach fic! But this time, things will be a little different for two certain Multiverse travelers."

Lucas: "I sure hope he's not talking about us."

Sean: "I hope that he is!"

Doran: "Whichever two he's talking about, it'll probably involve one of us getting another girl."

Elias: "Without a doubt."

"Well without further ado, let's get started with the disclaimer!"

Sean: "Drago3511 does not own Bleach; its characters, or anything else. It all belongs to Tite Kubo and any other creators. He does own us: his OC's, and anything else that is 100% original."

"Thanks Sean. Now, let's get this story rolling!"

* * *

It was another average summer day in the house of Sean Sky-Uchiha. Sean was having some lunch with his friends Lucas, Doran, and Elias. The only thing that made the day boring was that it was raining outside.

Lucas took a drink from his glass of root beer and asked, "So, what's the plan for today?" Sean stopped mid-bite into his sandwich and thought for a moment.

"Well, we could always head over to the Soul Society to see how everyone's doing." He said. Lucas only replied with a sly grin that slid its way across his face.

Sean looked at his friend with a confused look on his face. "What?"

"You know full well, what. You just want to go to the Soul Society to see Momo." Sean suddenly frowned at this.

"What, it's not like Doran doesn't want to see Nemu and Elias doesn't want to see Soi-Fon." The two other boys in the room suddenly blushed at the mention of their girlfriend's names.

Lucas only shrugged and said, "Whatever, let's just get everything together."

The four teen warriors finished their lunch, washed their dishes, and went to the front door. But before he did, Sean wrote a quick note for the other occupants of the household. When that was done, he walked to the front door with the others and formed the energy key that opened up the path to his pocket dimension.

He slid the key into the keyhole of the door and turned it. The door started to glow, signaling that the path was open. So the four boys walked through the door to get ready for their journey.

When the door closed, Aqua came out of her room and walked towards the kitchen. When she got to the island, she saw a note. So she picked it up and read it.

_'Dear Aqua, Ouka, and Shisui:_

_Went with the guys to the Soul Society for a while, be back later._

_To the girls with love,_

_Sean'_

Aqua smiled at the signature and put the note back on the island.

"It's never a dull moment with that boy." Aqua said with a smile.

**Meanwhile, in the Pocket Dimension**

Sean, Lucas, Doran, and Elias went into their separate rooms to change their clothes.

Sean changed into a red t-shirt and a tan sports jacket with the kanji for 'fire' over the heart area and on the back, a pair of his favorite cargo pants with a black belt holding them up, and some black sneakers with red soles and laces. He also wore his Combat Pass necklace and his Core Drill around his neck.

Lucas changed into a white long-sleeved shirt with an orange hoodie-vest with black drawstrings, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He wore his Combat Pass ring on his left index finger.

Doran changed into a gray button-up shirt with black wing decals on the back and the top two buttons undone, a pair of blue skinny jeans, and black sneakers. He wore his Combat Pass wristband on his left wrist.

Elias changed into an ice-blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. He wore his Combat Pass watch on his left wrist.

When all four boys were done changing, they went to the armory for anything else that they might need. Better to be safe than sorry.

Sean grabbed his Duel Transer, his mech cards that hold Gurren, Lagann, and the three Vectors of Neo-DEAVA, his infinite storage scroll and his Kakugane.

Lucas grabbed his orange Ultimatrix, his mech card that held his Gunman the Storm God, and his Kakugane.

Doran grabbed his Kakugane and his mech card that held his Wolfen.

Elias just grabbed his Kakugane.

"So, are we all set guys?" Sean asked his friends. They all nodded and he turned to the door of his pocket dimension.

"Alright then, let's go!" Sean opened the door that led to the Multiverse Pathway and they all exited the area outside of time and space.

The group started in the direction of the portal that led to the Bleach universe with Elias and Doran in the front and Sean and Lucas in the back. Lucas softly sighed, which didn't go un-noticed by his taller brunette companion.

"What's the matter Lucas?" Sean asked.

Lucas only shook his head and replied, "It's nothing."

"Lucas, I can tell if something's bugging you. You don't have to hide it."

Lucas looked up at his friend, "Am I that easy to figure out?"

"Pretty much." Sean said with a blank look.

Lucas just sighed again before he started. "It's about… girls."

Now this caught Sean's attention.

"Well, look no further my friend. When it comes to women, I happen to know a thing or two. Hell, if it weren't for me then you wouldn't be married to Kiyal right now. You'd probably be blankly staring at the ring you got her."

"That's just the thing." Lucas said with a sad tone.

"It's always you. You're always the one with the best luck when it comes to girls. Aqua, Trish, Blair Lightning, Fang, Aelita, Renamon, Luka, Naoto, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Rika, Zoe, the other Aqua, Chan Lee, Momo, Zessica, Tenten, Jun, Meril, Kaede, Zazzie, Sayo, Fei Ku, Yoko, Levy, Ouka, Viola, Elesa, Felicia, Hsien-Ko, and Athena (Gardevoir). You're even married to three of them!" Lucas stated as he named all thirty-one of Sean's girls.

Sean just sighed and put his right hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Lucas, it's complicated. This kind of love life isn't for everyone and I'm also under the CRA back in the Hidden Leaf because the only three of the Uchiha clan left are all guys. I don't know if Sasuke's even going to date, let alone marry and have kids. But I know Itachi is looking at a certain purple haired Anbu ninja." Sean chuckled at the last part.

"What it really comes down to isn't the number of girls, but the amount of love. I love all of them equally and will continue to do so, even in death. This is all I can tell you, because this is all I know. I was just being myself and it attracted each of them. I fell in love over and over again and always considered the other girls. I not only thought of my own feelings, but theirs as well. Everything sort of just happened after that and it all lead up to this moment."

Sean looked down at his friend and smiled, "Just be yourself and everything will follow in due time."

Lucas nodded and smiled, "You're right, sorry for bringing this up."

"No problem. Now let's go, Elias and Doran are already through the portal."

True enough, the sandy blonde and middle brunette were already through the portal and starting to walk through the Soul Society. So Sean and Lucas ran up to the portal. But before they were able to cross through, the portal's energy wavelength changed at the last second. This went unchecked by the two brunettes as they continued through the portal and into unknown territory.

* * *

**(30 minutes later)**

Sean and Lucas were sprawled out in the middle of a white desert. Sean groggily got to his feet and opened his eyes. Surrounding him was sand, sand, dead trees, and MORE SAND!

'Something seems really familiar about this place because my inner nerd senses are tingling.' Sean thought to himself. He looked down at his feet to see Lucas in the same unconscious state that he was in just moments ago.

Sean sighed and kicked Lucas firmly in the back to wake him up.

"Ow, what was that for?" Lucas sleepily asked as he got to his feet. He looked at his tall friend and his surroundings.

"Where the hell did we end up this time? This doesn't look like the Soul Society." Lucas stated. Sean nodded his head and looked back to his sandy surroundings.

"I'm going to get an aerial view to see if there's any place that we could get some answers." Lucas nodded and Sean took off into the air, using his Ki to manipulate the flight ability.

'I have to thank Goku and Vegeta for teaching me this.' Sean thought to himself.

Sean turned to his left and didn't see a single structure for miles. Hoping for the best, he turned to his right and surprisingly saw a large white dome-like structure off in the distance. He went to float back down to Lucas, who was waiting for the news.

"Well?"

"We're in luck, there's some sort of dome-like building off to the right, we'll probably get some answers there." Sean explained. Lucas nodded and went off to the right, which was Sean's left.

"Your OTHER right!" Sean called to him.

Lucas walked back past him, going in the proper direction this time. "I knew that." he mumbled.

Sean only chuckled and flew off after his friend, who also started to float off the ground towards the structure.

When they got within half a mile of the dome, a mass of sand shot out in front of them. The duo stopped only two feet away from the sand mass that shot up into the sky.

"You know what's going on?" Lucas asked.

"I think I have a good idea." Sean replied.

The sand started to take form in front of their eyes. It molded itself into a giant face and arms with empty black sockets for eyes.

**_"Who dares try to enter the sanctity of Las Noches?"_** The sand creature asked.

Sean and Lucas floated back to the ground and Lucas yelled "Yo, down here!"

The sand creature looked down at the two teens.

**_"Humans? What are a couple of humans doing in Hueco Mundo?"_**

_'White desert, endless black sky, sand creature, white dome, Las Noches, Hueco Mundo… aw crap!'_

"Look, all we want is to ask for some directions. We're a little lost, as we don't even know how we got here in the first place." Lucas explained.

The sand creature looked at them with a confused look. A couple of humans had entered Hueco Mundo without even knowing how.

**_"Regardless of your reasons, Lord Aizen does not tolerate trespassers!"_**

Sean leaned over to Lucas and whispered in his ear, "Lucas put your Combat Pass in your pocket, don't ask questions."

Lucas only nodded and to the ring off of his left index finger and put it in his left pocket. Sean tucked his necklace under his shirt.

"This guy is made of sand, so how about we take him down with the Hydro-Electro combo." Sean suggested. Lucas nodded at this and lifted his left sleeve up to reveal the orange Ultimatrix. He turned the dial and slammed it down.

Lucas was enveloped in an orange light and when it died down, he was replaced with a humanoid creature in red armor with the face of some kind of sea creature with an armor hood that made him look like some kind of clam or oyster.

**"Water Hazard!"**

The sand creature went wide-eyed at the sudden transformation.

**_"What the hell?"_**

Water Hazard pointed his palms at the sand giant, "You look like you could use a refreshing drink." Water then blasted out of the holes in Water Hazard's palms and started to soak the sand creature.

**_"No, not water!"_**It shouted as his body started to fall apart in wet clumps.

Sean went through a quick set of hand seals and thrust his right hand towards the ground. Lightning started to crackle and chirp in his hand as he pointed it to the wet clump of sand standing in front of him.

"Remember kids, don't try this at home. **Chidori Sharp Spear!**" A long blade of lightning shot forward from Sean's right hand and impaled the sand creature, proceeding to electrocute him.

"Lightning already has an advantage over Earth, but add water to the equation and it is all downhill from there… for you anyway." Sean explained as the sand creature screamed in pain and crumbled before him and Water Hazard, who turned back into Lucas.

"Well, I'd say he's all washed up!" The only thing that could be heard after that pun was the wind passing by.

"That was terrible." Sean said as he proceeded the next half mile on foot.

Lucas followed him and muttered something under his breath along the lines of, "Or maybe you just have a terrible sense of humor."

The duo finally got to the dome, but couldn't find any form of entrance leading into it.

"Okay, instead of circling around to find a way in, I say we make one ourselves." Sean said as he reached into his pocket. When he retracted his hand, he pulled a flip-open pocket knife out of his pocket.

"I'd take a guess to say that these walls are about a half-a-foot thick." Sean said to himself as he stared at the wall. He flipped the blade open and let it lock into place, then went ahead and filled the small blade with wind chakra. A blue glow surrounded the blade and extended itself to a seven inch blue blade.

In one fluid motion, a doorway was carved to an inch above Sean's height and the cut-out portion of the wall fell inside the dome, landing in a loud thud. The chakra around the blade dispersed and the blade was folded back into place and the knife was placed back in Sean's pocket.

"Knock knock." Sean said nonchalantly as he walked through the hole he created. Once again, Lucas muttered something under his breath.

"Showoff."

The duo made their way inside, but were only met with a long, dark hallway going left and right.

"So what now, flip a coin or split up?" Lucas asked. Sean just fished into his pockets and pulled out a quarter.

"Heads, we go left. Tails, we go right." Lucas nodded at this and Sean proceeded to flip the coin a good ten inches into the air. After five seconds, the coin landed back into Sean's outstretched hand… facing tails-side up.

"Guess we're going right." Sean said and activated his pyro-kinesis to light a fire in his left hand to create a makeshift torch. The halls and floor were made out of some white stone of some sort. Seriously, whoever designed this place must have a bleak outlook on life.

"This place is so~ bleak, it's driving me crazy. I think this place needs a splash of color." Lucas muttered.

"Yeah, you and me both." I replied just as quietly.

We kept on walking for a good fifteen minutes down the seemingly endless hallway, making Lucas a little irritated and shifting through his Ultimatrix transformations. I was also getting a little irked as the time drew on, but that feeling slipped away when we stopped at a set of double doors. Lucas looked up from the alien device and the dial set back into it.

"Finally." Lucas sighed. I nodded my head.

"Ikuze, aibou." I said. I went to reach for the door, but stopped when I got no reply, just empty silence that filled the bland hallway. I turned back to face Lucas, with a bland look on his face. "What?" I asked him, obviously confused.

"You mind repeating that for those of us who don't understand the Japanese language?" He asked me with a glare. I sighed as my hand met its long-lost friend, my face. After the facepalm, I looked back to him.

"I said, 'Let's go, partner.'" I explained. I just got a simple 'oh' in reply from my orange-loving, electro-maniac of a friend. I reached for the handles to both doors and yanked them open. The sight that met my friend and I, was a long white table surrounded by four people on the left side, five people on the right, and three people sitting at the furthest end, facing me and Lucas. All of these people wearing white and I knew who they were. Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tousen, along with the ten Espada.

All twelve figures in the room turned to face the doorway and stared at us. Well, a couple of them glared, but that's beside the point. The fact of the matter is, we are in some pretty deep shit.

"Um, we come in peace?" I said hesitantly, raising my hands in the air with a nervous smile. I was prepared to call on my Kakugane at a moment's notice, and I could tell that Lucas was ready to activate his Ultimatrix. I could literally feel the stares looking us over, especially the stare of the one person who caused Momo so much pain.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Said man with the slicked brown hair asked. He was Sosuke Aizen, former Captain of Squad 5 of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

"Oh, this is interesting. Judging from their reiatsu, these two boys are humans." The skinny silver haired man said. Gin Ichimaru, former Captain of Squad 3, and a secret double agent. The statement brought on a pair of hands slamming against the long table in the room.

"That's complete blasphemy! How could a pair of miserable humans make it into Hueco Mundo, let alone find a way into Las Noches?!" A buff dark skinned man with a scar going over his right eye and the left side of his jaw, wearing a crown-shaped white headpiece yelled. I recognized him as Baraggan Louisenbairn, one of my least favorite of the Arrancars.

A large fist slammed against the table and a massive man with lumps on his head, a black ponytail at the base of his neck, and a jaw-mask stood up. Yammy, one of the most hard-headed of the Espada.

"Who cares how they got in?! If they did, that means that they're really lucky, or really tough!" The big guy bellowed. He disappeared in an instant and reappeared in front of me and my shorter friend using Sonido. I glared at him and silently activated my Kakugane, forming my Buso Renkin in my hand. The morphing weapon, Jack of All Trades, formed itself in my hand behind my back and started to change shape. Yammy reared his fist back and shot it forward like it launched out of a cannon right at me. There was the sound of a collision, but it wasn't flesh on flesh... it was flesh on metal. Yammy looked at me strangely and saw that I not only stopped his punch, but my arm was covered in a mechanical-kind of armor. I smirked for a second.

**"Mugen..."** I started the name of my attack, clearly confusing Yammy.

**"PUNCH!"**

What happened next caught not only Yammy off guard, but all of the Espada and former Soul Reapers as well. My hand launched outward from my wrist, connected by a metal shaft that shot out of my wrist. Yammy was forced back and was sent flying by my attack. But the focus wasn't on Yammy, it was on my arm. The shaft continued to shoot out of my arm, as if there was no end to how far it could stretch. Eventually, Yammy collided with the wall at the opposite end of the long room, going through it in the process. I felt like that was enough, so I reared my arm back and retracted the flexible shaft of the Mugen Punch until my hand connected back with my wrist.

Everyone in the room, minus Lucas, Aizen, and Kaname were shocked at what had just happened. Aizen actually chuckled at what had just occurred. But considering who we're talking about here, I can't really blame him. At least, not for that.

"That's quite an interesting attack you just performed. I can see why you call it the Infinity Punch." He mused. I tensed, but I let my Aquarion Gauntlet morph back into its base morphing form of Jack of All Trades. Seeing the weapon change forms, Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, thanks. So what are you going to do? Are we going to die, or are you going to let us walk out of here?" I asked with a little bit of venom in my voice. Baraggan was fuming in his seat. I could tell by the scowl on his face and that his knuckles were starting to turn white from clenching them so hard. I'm surprised that he hasn't drawn blood yet.

"Aizen, you would fall so low as to negotiate with a human?! I say we execute the two insects right here and now!" Before Baraggan could say more, Tousen appeared behind him with his Zanpakuto raised to the Segunda Espada's neck.

"You will not raise your voice to Lord Aizen like that. Know your place Segunda." Kaname threatened in his monotone voice.

"You bastard." Baraggan cursed under his breath.

Aizen chuckled a bit and stood up from his seat. I got ready for anything, but I couldn't sense and KI from him... what the hell is he planning in that head of his.

"I have come to a decision. I can tell that you both are incredibly gifted, more powerful than average humans. Therefore, I have a proposition for the both of you."

"Really?" I asked with a hint of curiosity.

"And what would that be?" Lucas asked, lowering his Ultimatrix arm and slightly relaxing.

Aizen's face lost its smirk and curved down to a slight frown, and then he let out a distressed sigh.

"It's rather quite tragic. You see, in this land of Los Noches, there exists beings known as Hollows. These Hollows seek only refuge, which is why I have come here and granted many the state of Arrancar. I have granted them this power so that they could defend themselves from being wiped out by the evil Soul Reapers and their wretched Soul Society."

'_Oh yeah_' I thought, '_I see what he's planning to do. Since he doesn't think we know of Soul Reapers or the Soul Society, he's gonna try and turn us against them. Alright, I'll play his game._'

"They savagely oppress the Hollows and mercilessly slaughter them without hesitation. That's why I fled the Soul Society and gathered my own army of Hollows and Arrancar, so that we can fight the Soul Reapers on even ground and so that the Hollows can continue to live peacefully. With your abilities, I'm sure that we'd be able to succeed." Aizen offered the both of us.

I looked over to Lucas and nodded. He seemed to understand my message and nodded back, completely relaxing. I heard scoffing and turned to face and ugly sight with bright blue hair: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"Are you serious? We're really having humans fight with us to kill those bastard Soul Reapers?" I could tell he was clearly annoyed at the fact that Aizen was praising humans. I noticed that he didn't have his scar on his chest, so that means we got here before they started sending Arrancars to Karakura Town.

"If you feel so strongly against the idea Grimmjow, then how about testing their abilities first?" Suggested an Arrancar with pink hair and glasses, Szayelaporro Granz, known to others as just Szayel. "I'm quite intrigued by what kinds of abilities that these humans possess. That Mugen Punch was quite a sight already, I want to see more.

"An excellent idea Szayel. That lone attack was able to send Yammy flying, even if it was possibly a fluke. I suggest that we have these two young men fight against some Fraccion." Aizen decided. Baraggan humphed and got up, as Kaname had removed his blade from his neck.

"If you're so dead-set on this Aizen, then my Fraccion shall do just fine. They will show you just how pathetic your faith in these human is. Guide them to the sands outside of my palace in five minutes." With that, Baraggan disappeared with Sonido.

Silence fell in the room while the other Arrancar fell silent. It was a little too quiet for my tastes, so I decided to address Aizen.

"So, what exactly will happen if we pass this test of yours?" I asked the heinous man. He lightly smirked and closed his eyes for a moment, right before opening them again.

"Why, you yourselves would become Fraccion to any Espada of your choosing. Although, I would assume that you would avoid Baraggan." I softly said. This drew the attention of the remaining Espada, as well as Gin and Kaname.

"Lord Aizen, are you sure about this?" The only female of the group asked. He skin was chocolate brown and her white clothing wasn't very modest, showing off her midriff and the underside of her breasts. A large sword was strapped across her back, and the collar of her jacket covered from her nose and down, but you could see her brilliant green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and her messy blonde hair that had three braids in it hanging down: one on each side of her face and one behind her head. That was Tier Harribel.

"I am very sure Harribel. If they are to pass, then they will have proven themselves to be on Fraccion level." Aizen stated. The answer seemed to satisfy the lone female Espada as she didn't press any further into the matter.

"If that is all, than shall we depart? Baraggan's palace is only a matter of minutes away using high-speed movement." Aizen then disappeared in the Soul Reaper counterpart of Sonido, Flash Step aka Shunpo. The other Espada decided to leave via Sonido as well. That left Gin and Kaname to grab onto me and Lucas.

"I suggest that unless you're used to moving at the speed of light, you should hang on tight." Gin said with his usual snake-like smirk. And then the world disappeared in a blur.

* * *

**(Sands of Las Noches: 5 minutes later)**

And then the world returned in a blur of slightly more color. At least there was a bit of blue and red being represented by the sky and a bunch of pillars sticking out all over the white sand. I staggered out of Gin's grasp and regained my footing in the soft sand, with Lucas doing the same after being released by Kaname.

"Alright, moving that fast takes a little getting used to being the passenger." Lucas muttered softly, shaking his head lightly.

I looked up to see the Espada, minus Baraggan, surrounding us on both sides with Aizen leading them. With two of the Espada, Harribel and a guy with messy long brown hair with a lazy look in his face and a bone mask hanging around his neck, Coyote Starrk, were their Fraccion. With Starrk, there was a little girl with a large helmet with horns that covered her head and her left eye, the horn cut off on the left side. She was wearing a skimpy open vest and a pair of white panties, with detached sleeves covering her arms, and boots with stockings. That's Lilynette Gingerback.

There were three girls with Harribel, of varying styles and busts. One had short dark blue hair with different colored eyes and a white unicorn horn like helmet covering the middle of her head. Another was dark-skinned as well, and her modesty wasn't any better than her leader: she had long wavy brown hair and was wearing a white tube top that zipped up, a white skirt, shoulder pads, and heeled boots. The last was a girl with olive green hair and had a white clip in her hair; she wore a long white kimono-like outfit and had a single sleeve covering her mouth. These were Appaci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun.

Facing us were Baraggan and his Fraccion, Abirama Redder, Choe Neng Poww, Ggio Vega, Findorr Calius, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, and Nirgge Parduoc. Baraggan was sitting on some kind of throne made of bones.

"To make this a little interesting, you will go one at a time and choose one of my Fraccion to fight against. When you lose, you will be killed immediately!" Baraggan shouted for everyone to hear. I stepped up with a smirk and looked over all six male Arrancar. I knew of each of their abilities, and I knew I was steering clear of Charlotte and Choe. That's when my eyes fell on the Native-American Fraccion. I pointed out to Redder and declared for everyone to hear:

"I choose you to be my opponent, Bird-Helm."

Redder looked at me in excitement, grinning like a madman on cocaine. Abirama does not wear a jacket, leaving the numerous red tattoos across his chest exposed. He wears two white sleeves on his wrists, a white hakama, a white breechcloth, and a black sash around his waist. He has long black hair, and the remains of his Hollow mask takes the form of a beak-like helmet atop his head, as well as having small dark gold eyes.

He stepped forward and started, doing crazy poses and screaming?

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FOR THE GLORY OF HIS MAJESTY LORD BARRAGAN, I, ABIRAMA REDDER, HIS NUMBER ONE MOST TRUSTED FRACCION WILL HURT YOU AND KILL YOU! GONNA HURT YA, GONNA HURT YA, GONNA KILL YA!" His raw charismatic energy made me sweatdrop at the sight and give a shallow sigh. But I chuckled a bit and decided to go along with it; otherwise he'll throw a fit. I decided to pull a classic Momotaros pose by putting my right thumb pointing to me and slid into a pose with both of my arms out and my feet spread apart.

"Ore... sanjou! I, Sean Sky-Uchiha, will drive you into the ground and choke on the very sand you walk on! You'll feel the pain of a million suns at the sheet amount of power I produce when I kick your sorry feathered ass!" Redder stopped his chanting and posing, and looked at me with an even bigger grin than before, if it was possible.

"Oh yeah! That's the way you do it! Seeing you participate in my battle ritual makes me all the more riled up! Let us have an excellent battle to see who will kill the other and become the most proud warrior!" He shouted and drew his Zanpakuto. He most likely wasn't going to release his Resurrección unless it seemed necessary.

"Very well then, but allow me to slip into something a little more comfy." I said, causing everyone to look at me strangely, minus Lucas of course. I pulled out my Kakugane and flipped it into the air, catching it as it fell back down in my right hand.

* * *

**(Lucas POV)**

"So, he's going to use that function of his Kakugane, huh?" I muttered to myself.

"What do you mean?" I heard a gruff voice ask me. I was surprised when I turned around and saw the guy with the shaggy brown hair accompanied by the little girl. I smirked at him and crossed my arms.

"Well, you know how he got that metal gauntlet and sent that big guy flying with his Mugen Punch in the big room earlier?" I asked him. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Yeah, I remember. I really wanted to go back to sleep after Yammy's yelling woke me up. What about it?"

"Well, that's not all he can do. He's able to create any weapon that he has perfect knowledge of if it exists... but he can also make armor as well."

"What?! He can make any weapon he wants?! That's insane! How does a human have that kind of power, and how the hell is making armor going to help in his fight, except to keep him alive longer?" The slightly shorter girl asked me.

I smirked and cast her a gaze...

"You're about to find out." Unbeknownst to me, these two weren't the only ones listening to what I was saying.

* * *

**(Sean POV)**

"Buso Renkin!" I declared the name of my personal weapon. The Kakugane glowed for a moment before shifting into the familiar metallic blob that I knew. Then it shifted again, this time in the form of a small rectangular form that could easily be mistaken for a wallet. It was a small black case that held a card in the clear side. A stylized D in a circle was on the other side.

"Now stand by... and watch my..."

A black belt with a gold buckle appeared around my waist, the buckle looked like a pair of gold wings surrounding the same D on the case, but it was a gold color. Harp music sounded from my belt and echoed into the surrounding area, confusing some of the onlookers.

"Where is this melody coming from?" - Harribel.

"What's with the damn music?!" - Grimmjow.

"What is this now?" - Szayel.

"The hell?" - Redder.

I raised the case up and said one simple word...

**"Henshin."**

I then brought down the case and swiped it over the belt. The music ended and then a mechanical voice spoke.

***WING** **_FORM*_**

A cream-colored suit with white gloves and boots appeared over my body and a helmet over my head. Train tracks surrounded my torso and attracted white and gold armor pieces, which formed a breastplate combined with pointed spaulders over my chest and atop my shoulders. The sound of a squawking bird sounded as a blue winged duck ran over my helmet, the wings protruded out and the neck and head folded back, closing over my helmet. White metallic wings sprouted from my back before erupting into feathers that surrounded me.

I brought my legs together, put my left arm behind my back, and raised my right hand into the air.

_"Advent, to the top" _My voice rang out, sounding like the Imagin, Sieg. Although, I wasn't possessed by him. I had free control over the Den-O suit.

All of the Espada, including Baraggan looked on in awe and shock... mostly shock, at what just occurred in front of them.

"What the hell? Just who are you?!" He demanded.

I cast my gaze over to him and scoffed at his presence and his question.

_"In this form... I am known as: Kamen Rider Den-O!"_

* * *

"Oh damn, bet you guys weren't expecting that!"

"Okay, before anyone flips out or rages at me, I have an explanation."

"Technically, the Kamen Rider belts are considered some of the greatest weapons in their universes. Sean's Buso Renkin, Jack of All Trades, can turn into any weapon in existence as long as he has absolute perfect knowledge of it. I know the Den-O belt is special, as you need an Imagin to use the belt properly if you're a Singularity Point, like Ryotarou and Kotarou. However, like Kotarou, Gaoh, and Shiro, Sean does not need an Imagin to transform with the belt. I know those three don't use the traditional Den-O belt to transform, but I went with the next best thing and had Sean sound and act like the corresponding Imagin per Den-O form."

"So, that wraps up the first chapter for Waging War. Please leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Again, I'm sorry for not updating regularly, school and homework, and projects, etc."

"Before I go, I wanted to let you all know about my buddy, electroboy79, is doing his own Multiverse Chronicles installment on the OC character that I based off of him, Lucas Typhoon. His will be about how Lucas ended up with the Ultimatrix, seeing as how he has more knowledge of Ben 10 than I do. Please, check it out and leave reviews for him too."

"Until next time, ja ne!"


End file.
